We Belong Together
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Joey and Mai love each other, but Mai's getting married! Now Joey has to stop her before it's too late! Based on the song by Mariah Carey. Please take a few moments of your time to read and please no flames.
1. Aftermath and True Feelings

Kingdom's Princess: Hi and welcome to my home theater!

(Audience looks around in awe)

Kingdom's Princess: Yeah, it's huge. Anyways, this is my 1st production (fanfiction) and I'm really excited! Oh and not only I like to be called by Kingdom's Princess, but I also am called by Vitamin H.C. a.k.a Hot Chocolate or Musketeer. And even being a princess has it's limits because I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

(Joey comes in)

Joey: Yo Musketeer

Kingdom's Princess: Hey Joey, where's Mai?

Joey: Ya know her; she's always "Fashionably Late".

Kingdom's Princess: That's true, so how's my car?

Joey: It's aiight.

Kingdom's Princess: Joey, I've told you this over and over again…

Joey and Kingdom's Princess (in unison): Do anything to that car and I'll make you scream momma!

Joey: Don't worry, e'rthing's fine!

Kingdom's Princess:(in rude tone, glaring daggers) It better be! (in sweeter tone) Now, without any further ado, I present to you the movie. (story)

**Aftermath And True Feelings**

Joey was almost done getting ready. He was wearing a clean cut tux, but left the front of it open and the undershirt was not fully buttoned. He had even managed to make his hair slightly straight. He wanted to look his best because he **had** to go to a wedding. He would do anything to get there on time. He had managed to get 1980 LXS silver with the works with a big gray stripe going down the hood from a month before. He managed to get a good job as a chef's apprentice and also got a 2-bedroom apartment. Now the only thing missing to make his life complete was_ **her.**_ And he was going to get to **_her_** **at any cost!_ She _**was more than any words he could express her to be.**_ She_** was a woman with a full package.**_ She_** is beautiful, intelligent, and had a bit of attitude to back it up. But there was only one word that could describe what **_she _**was in his opinion.

"**_Perfect…"

* * *

_**

_**Meanwhile in a dressing room at Rosemary Church…**_

Mai was brushing her hair and still remained in an undergown. Even though this was her wedding day and she was getting married to a really good man, she was even unhappier than she was a month before. She was looking at herself in the mirror replaying the scene in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mai, I love you." _

"_**You're lying!"**_

"_No I'm not! I care for you so much. Why don't you believe me?"_

"_**Because no one can truly love me! You only want me for my looks!"**_

"_Mai, I wouldn't lie to you."_

"**_How can I trust you! You tell me you love me and you do it at a time where I'm brokenhearted and coming out of a bad relationship?No, I promised myself I would never do that again! NO! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER LOVED YOU!"_**

She ran out not looking or caring where she was going and had left before hearing what Joey had to say…

_**End Flashback**_

Now she would never know what could have happened because of her being stubborn…

"_**Joey"

* * *

**_

Kingdom's Princess: Well that's the 1st scene so please come back next week and before I forget every week I will be presenting entries of journals form the YGO Gang and for all fans out there, you must guess who it is and here's a hint, it's a guy!

Joey: And it ain't me!

Kingdom's Princess: How do **_you_** know?

(Joey runs home to protect journal while Kingdom's Princess just stares and shrugs)

Please R&R **_with no flames!_**


	2. The 1st Meeting

Kingdom's Princess: Once again, welcome to my home theater and I am so pleased to have gotten these reviews! You have all made me extremely happy and I'm glad you all have enjoyed the 1st scene! I'm aware that the 1st one was short and I have been long with updating, but is a longer update, so I hope you enjoy it.

Mai: Hey Vitamin H.C.

Kingdom's Princess: Hey Mai, where have you been? You missed your debut!

Mai: I know, but don't I look fabulous!

Kingdom's Princess: I have to admit you do, but we've been stalling waiting for you to come!

Mai: You didn't think I would come here **_not_** looking good though, right?

Kingdom's Princess: (ignores her question and rolls eyes) Well, can we please get started?

(Joey enters with a large tub of popcorn, 5 pepperoni pizzas, a bag of chocolate, and a large cola)

Kingdom's Princess: Joey! Stop ordering takeout and taking food from my fridge without my permission!

Joey:(sheepishly smiles) Sorry H.C., ya know me.

(Atemu/Yami and Yahshi enter)

Atemu/Yami and Yahshi:(in unison) Hello H.C.

Kingdom's Princess: Hey, did Juliet and Yugi let you guys' takeover?

Atemu/Yami: Yes, they spoke of letting us watch a movie?

Kingdom's Princess: Don't worry, you'll be fine and I hope you enjoy.

Yahshi:(enthusiastically) Thank you!

Kingdom's Princess: You're welcome and now I present to you the long awaited movie!

**The 1st Meeting**

Mai was almost done fixing her hair and was about ready to put on her wedding dress, when she remembered encountering Joey after **four years** on the streets of Domino. She had visited Sapporo city located on another island of Japan, where she met her **ex-boyfriend** named Takai. He was a twenty-eight year old, like herself and was a brunette with hair dark as night, but a smile that could light up your day. He was very well built, but very simple. He also had a chiseled face, but his eyes are his best feature, bright green eyes that reflect the outside world, giving him a boyish charm. When she met him, she actually thought he was the **2nd** nicest person she ever encountered, but of course, only a certain blond haired boy or should she say _man_ held the number one spot. Now, she was thinking about how she said she loved him and broke her heart…

* * *

**Flashback to previous month **

It was a beautiful night in Sapporo. The city practically glittered when you looked at it. Mai was preparing a very delicious and bountiful feast for her wonderful boyfriend. She wanted this to be the night she told him that she loved him. She was staying in his two-bedroom apartment for her stay in Sapporo since they were going out and it was her last night there. She was making him **_all_** his favorite dishes and she wanted this night to be special. Even though it was her last night there, she was thinking about coming back and eventually moving there. She couldn't wait for him to come home and tell him. She thought if he heard her say, "I love you", she would have everything prefect,** if** he said those important, life changing, and bounding words. Suddenly, she heard a click at the door and knew it was him. I just **_know_** he's going to say it Mai state to herself with **_no_** doubt, but this **_supposed_** to be perfect scene turned horribly wrong.

* * *

A familiar and delicious scent greeted Takai at the door as he entered…

"Hello Mai, how was your day?" Asked Takai.

"It was wonderful." Mai stated as she gave him a short, but tender kiss.

"Wow, thank you for the meal" Takai said looking at the feast prepared at the table.

After that statement, they began eating and sharing parts of their day, until Mai went to the balcony and beckoned Takai to join her and she knew this was the moment…

"Takai" Mai started. "We've known each other for awhile and I never felt this way about anyone before", but when she said that sentence, she felt something for another person, but just for a moment and brushed the feeling aside. "I know what I'm feeling and I just wanted to say it."

"Say **What **Mai?" Takai questioned, hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"I love you."

"W-What!"

"I love you." Mai said, hoping she didn't offend him.

Takai had just stood there dumbfounded by her words.

"T-Takai." Mai said with her heart breaking.

He had still not moved in the slightest.

She stood there not believing what she was seeing. 'I can't believe I gave him my heart and he's breaking it!' Mai thought and before she had self-restraint, she gave him a front handed slap, which resulted in a big mark on his face. Before Takai could take in what happened, Mai ran to get her bags and all Takai heard was the door slam.

* * *

Kingdom's Princess: Well, before we leave for the week, I would like to comment on your comments!

**Aphrael21: **Glad you like my story and I am also a Seto/Tea fan and I'm going to start a story with them soon called…well I'll save that for later! I'm being a Yami now hehe!

**KajakuValentine: **Thanks for reading and I'm really happy!

**Dark Magician Grrl: **Glad you liked it!

**Angel Des: **Happy that you like it and it's longer!

**G: **Thanks!

**Lovely Red Rose: **Oh my goodness! Thanks for reading! You made me extremely ecstatic! Sometimes I'm more Yami than Hakari and they should call you 'the modern day princess'! Just a suggestion...

* * *

Joey: I can't believe you put her wit dat bastard!

Kingdom's Princess: Don't worry; you'll get her in the end.

(Joey does victory dance)

Kingdom's Princess: Atemu/Yami andYashi, could you guys do the disclaimer.

Atemu/Yami and Yahshi:(in unison) Sure, Kingdom's Princess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but **is** working on it!

Kingdom's Princess: That's right! So until next time…

R&R with** _no flames!_**


	3. Chance Encounter

I know I haven't updated in like…a year and a half…just don't kill me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I never will.

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chance Encounter**

As Joey was going out the door, he had remembered the night he saw Mai again. Even though her eyes had been bloodshot, she looked so beautiful. She had her heart broken by **Takai… **just the thought of that guy infuriated him, even though he hadn't met him. It was just the thought of someone breaking Mai's heart that hurt the most. That's why he had to go to this wedding. Mai always said she didn't need saving, but she did. She needed it from herself.

Mai had hesitated as she was putting on her wedding dress as she remembered that the same night that Takai broke her heart was the same night that she saw Joey again…

* * *

**Flashback **

A woman's voice projected from the airport speakers saying, "Thank you for flying Japan International. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

'Yeah right,' Mai thought wistfully.

As she left the airport, she couldn't help feeling like she made the biggest mistake of her life. 'How could I be such a **fool**? Like **he** could ever love **me**. I mean, **why** would he anyway? But I should have known that you should **never** let your guard down. How could **I** be so **stupid**?'

She wiped the tears that had been imprinted on her face. 'Well, I'm not going to make the **same** mistake **twice**. I'm **done** with guys thinking that they can just play around with my heart and I **let** them. I just can't take it anymore…'

* * *

**Meanwhile across town…**

Joey Wheeler had to get out of his apartment to get some fresh air. He was used to being on the street than being at home since he was a kid and even after he moved from his dad's house, he never got out of the habit.

He lived in the center of Domino, right down the block from the Plaza Hotel and he was so used to taking walks out at night, that it became habitual. He gazed at the city's nightlife, lost in the crowd. He was accustomed to passing the local restaurants and shops, but something was different tonight. 'Is that…no, it can't be…it probably is someone else,' but as he got closer to the hotel, he saw a woman outside the hotel with curled blond hair wearing a lavender dress…

Mai stood outside the Plaza Hotel with her luggage and a broken heart. 'Great, and all I need is the sappy background music,' she thought as she flipped her hair. She just needed a place to stay for the night since she came back to Domino a day before she was supposed to. She still couldn't believe how her night was going and she definitely wouldn't believe that she wasn't going to be spending the rest of it at the Plaza…

* * *

Joey ran until he was across the street from the Plaza.

"Mai?"He said hesitantly, not sure if it was her. The woman turned her head to the side and that's when he knew.

"Mai!"

* * *

She heard her name being called from across the street and turned around to see whom it was. Her violet eyes widened in an unbelievably. She never expected it to be **him**. **Especially** him and he was the **last** person she needed to run into. 'Joey…'

He was already running across until they were face to face.

"Hi," she said with a frown on her face.

"Mai! I can't believe it's you! How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well, what brings you back to Domino? I haven't seen you in four years."

"Really, has it been that long?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," then he stopped noticing something wrong. Her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot like she'd been…crying.

"Mai, are you **sure** you're okay?"

"I just told you I'm fine," she responded quickly getting really annoyed.

"Well, then why do you look like you've been crying?"

"Well, because…that's none of you're business, Wheeler," she said as she flippantly crossed her arms and looked away.

'She still as stubborn as I remember her, but I can fix that…'

"Well, if that's how you're going to be, then I should just go," and he turned around to go home.

Mai realized Joey was really walking away and she really didn't want him to, especially after being so rude to him.

Joey took no more than five steps before he heard Mai say, "Wait Joey! Don't go." He smirked before he turned around.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to go."

"You know perfectly well that I didn't want you to go," she said as she crossed her arms again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're trying to do Wheeler and it's not going to work."

"And what's that?"

"Reverse psychology."

"And how would I be using reverse psy-psycho…what did you say?"

"Reverse psychology. And you're trying to make me guilty by saying, 'Well, if that's how you're going to be, then I should just go,' so I would call you back."

"Mai, I know you good enough to know that wouldn't work."

"Yeah right," she muttered sarcastically.

"And why do you feel guilty?"

"You're right, I shouldn't."

"Oh Mai, come on."

She sighed before going on, "Okay, I'm sorry for being standoffish before, I just haven't had the best night…" 'Understatement of the century,' she thought despondently.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but I have to go."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked hoping she didn't.

"Not really, but I need to check into this hotel…"

"Mai, why didn't you say you needed a place to stay? You could stay with me."

"No, I couldn't just impose on you like that."

"No really, I insist."

Mai sighed as she thought, 'I could say no, but I really don't want to stay at a hotel and Joey would be good company…it would just be for the night…'

Okay Joey, if you insist, I'll go."

* * *

Note: Okay, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and those who haven't. I promise to finish this story and update more(though after a year and a half, anything seems shorter)**:I.**

See ya,

Kingdom's Princess

**Please Review.**


End file.
